


If You'd Join Me

by icanhelpyouthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Drarry, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Muggle AU, Porn Video, Pornstar!Draco, Sex Toys, Smut, Videographer!Harry, Voyeurism, gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhelpyouthere/pseuds/icanhelpyouthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novice videographer!Harry is easily seduced while filming the entrancing, confident, popular pornstar!Draco in a solo masturbation video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'd Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a porn video I watched of the lovely Jett Black.

 

Harry entered the building with shaking hands, trying to pull himself together. As he stood in the elevator, waiting for it to take him to the dreaded penthouse suite, he shoved a sweaty palm into his pocket and played with his bag strap restlessly. Harry was a videographer who specialized in pornography. He hadn’t meant to get into it- it wasn’t what he went to film school for. But his last year in film school, he found himself roped into filming an amateur porno for a friend and he really actually enjoyed the work. More and more people started asked him for help filming and editing with that genre, and soon enough he was working for legitimate pornography companies.

This day, however, was to be his first job with a multi-million dollar porn company, and his first time filming a well-known star. Draco Malfoy was an up-and-coming favorite of gay porn, a recently-discovered bloke around Harry’s age. He was blond, beautiful, and full of passion. That’s what everyone said, anyways. Harry had seen Draco in one film, with a dark-haired bloke that actually (embarrassingly) reminded him of himself, and he was a bit nervous that he’d find himself even more overwhelmingly attracted to Draco in person. He would have to force himself to remain professional, otherwise Draco could complain and the entire industry could shut Harry out. One other bit about Draco was that everyone said he oozed confidence, something that Harry distinctly lacked. He could only hope that Draco would take it easy on him.

Shaking his thoughts away, Harry stepped into the penthouse and was immediately greeted by Draco’s crew and management. As they set up his camera equipment, the director sat down with Harry to explain the video he would be making.

“Today we’re doing a scene that’s a bit different from what people expect, particularly from what you’ve done,” the director prefaced.

_Great_ , he’d thought.  _That makes me feel loads better about this job._

“You are going to be filming Draco while he is masturbating for the camera. It is a solo video, he won’t have a partner. Also, he’s claimed that masturbation is too personal for him to have his crew there, and has demanded that the videographer be the only person present. He’s also made it clear that no one is to simply ‘burst in’ during filming because it could make him have to start over. So, it’ll just be you and him in there, alright?”

Harry felt like all the air had left the room. He managed to croak, “Is that- er, sorry sir, but is that even allowed?”

The director shrugged. “Not typically, but Draco’s the star and the people want him, so he gets what he wants.” Continuing his explanation, the director mentioned that there was to be no real plot, that it was simply going to be Draco doing whatever he wanted that fell under the topic of “seduction” and “masturbation,” and that it was okay if the video seemed a little “home-made” because that fit the general theme.

Before Harry could properly process any of this, an assistant interrupted them. “Sorry, sir, but Mr. Malfoy says he’s ready to shoot.” Harry was quickly shoved into a bedroom off to the side. 

Draco Malfoy was lounging on a bed in the middle of a room full of windows, with a few studio lights set up and ready. He was wearing a thigh-length dressing robe and was flipping through a magazine carelessly. Harry cleared his throat and Draco looked up, his eyes raking Harry’s form before allowing their gazes to meet. He arched an eyebrow expectantly.

“Hello, Mr. Malfoy. My name is Harry, I’ll be-”

“Yes, yes, I know. Let’s get started, I have a party to get to later.” Draco stood and began to untie his robe. When more skin started to become revealed, Harry quickly busied himself with adjusting his camera settings. Once they were correctly set, he glanced over to find Draco sitting on the bed completely naked and Harry couldn’t help but  _look_. Draco was all angles- hip bones and collarbones and shoulders jutting out as sharply as his cheekbones, with lithely contoured muscles rippling under alabaster skin. He was even more beautiful in person, as was the beautiful cock standing at attention. Harry forced himself to return his eyes to Draco’s face, only to find the blond watching him in amusement and an air that said he knew how gorgeous he was and was unsurprised to find Harry staring. “You should call me Draco, by the way. Only my subordinates call me Mr. Malfoy.”

“Alright, if that’s- Aren’t I your subordinate?” Harry’s brow furrowed slightly.

Draco considered him with an unreadable expression. “I don’t think so. But I suppose we’ll see, won’t we?”

“I- alright,” Harry said, having no idea what Draco meant. Chewing his lip, Harry scooted his camera closer and tried to remain professional. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m all set on my end.”  _Fuck this is a strange dynamic without directors giving cues_ , he thought.

As Draco settled down on the sheets he said, “This is so much more pleasant, not having a dozen simpering people running around. I may need to demand this more often, it’s much easier to get into a scene without distraction.” Harry wondered wildly if Draco could somehow read his thoughts and was deliberately contradicting them. He was about to form a response when Draco’s hands slid down his torso and started to caress his nipples and abdomen and Harry’s words died in his mouth. “Well, go on and start shooting, that way you can capture me as I turn myself on.”

“Right,” Harry muttered, cursing himself for not doing that immediately. He knew how to do this, this was his bloody job. Ducking behind his camera, Harry started to film, starting the shot by following Draco’s hands. He’d expected Draco to go straight to his cock, but watching him tease himself like this was- fucking incredible.

Draco shifted and hummed as he stretched back more, one hand staying to roll his nipples and the other moving down to pull at his balls. While he massaged them, Draco’s eyes rolled back in his head and he whimpered. Harry had never been so thankful to have a camera to hide behind, so Draco wouldn’t be able to see his flush if he looked up.

Not soon enough, in Harry’s opinion, Draco finally allowed his teasing hand to wrap long, elegant fingers around his cock and squeeze. “Fuck, yes,” Draco sighed, beginning to move in his fist slowly. “Wanking is brilliant, don’t you think? No one else quite knows exactly what it is that you like. If you like a little twist  _there_ ,” he swirled his palm over his cockhead, “or a tug _here_ ,” the hand on his balls started to move again.

Mouth gone dry, Harry wondered if he was meant to answer, but thankfully at the last second realized Draco was speaking to his potential audience- the thousands of people that would be watching this. The thought of others wanking along with Draco- following his directions and imagining he was talking to them- made Harry breathless.

Harry watched with wide eyes while he maneuvered the camera as Draco sucked on his fingers for a moment to lather them with spit and then they slipped down to where Harry couldn’t see. He made an upward gesture with his hand and Draco caught it, quickly setting his heels down on the bed and pushing off it slightly, spreading his legs wider to expose himself. And fuck, Harry could see Draco’s fingers then, and he had two of them starting to stretch the rim of his arsehole.  _Oh hell_. Harry had to step back half a foot from the camera for a second to collect himself, worried that he might shake the feed if his hands were on it. He bit back a groan and wished he’d wanked before this- but he hadn’t known how intimate it would be, that it would feel like Draco was putting himself on display for Harry alone.

Draco’s gasps and breathy moans were filling the quiet room, and just when Harry started to deal with himself enough to act like a professional, the hand tangled in Draco’s hair slipped under the pillow and pulled out a massive, black dildo.  _Jesus fucking Christ_. Harry followed with the camera, bottom lip trembling as Draco reached under again to grab a jar of lube and apply a lavish amount to every inch of the dildo. Between Draco’s pale skin and hair, the light pouring in from the windows and studio lights, and the white satin bedsheets, the blackness of the dildo forced your eye to it.

“This is my best friend,” Draco said fondly, gazing at the fake cock as if it was a loved one. His voice was like pure honey, seducing the camera with alternating looks. “It does things for me you wouldn’t  _believe_. Knows exactly how to open me up, precisely where to touch.” As Draco spoke, he rolled onto his stomach languorously and braced himself on an elbow, bringing the toy around to tease at his hole.

“God, so good, you’ve no idea. Wish you could -aah!” He pushed the dildo inside, easing it in bit by bit and arching his back to show it all to the camera. “W-wish you could help, o-oh, fuck.” His voice began coming out whinier when he pushed the dildo all the way in, the rubbery, solid balls pressing against his own, and he continued to pin the camera with a stare that begged to be taken. “Would b-be so good if you could fuck me with it, oh,  _please_.”

Harry couldn’t breath, he was fairly certain Draco had sucked all the air out of the room with his perfect gasps. It sounded- fuck, like Draco was asking him to help him.  _Shut up, that’s ridiculous_ , Harry scolded himself.  _He’s an actor, he’s putting on a show for the camera, for his viewers. You just happen to be behind said camera and are a complete pervert for taking it seriously_. Draco was properly fucking himself now, spine bowing with each thrust, crying out delightedly when he hit his sweet spot. Harry took a moment to focus the shot on Draco’s leaking cock, a ribbon of precome connecting his cockhead to the bedspread before moving to the side to get a better view of everything together. Draco’s eyes followed him - _not him of course, the camera_ \- pupils dilated with lust when his eyes weren’t fluttering shut.

“Would be better if you’d join me.” Harry couldn’t fathom how Draco’s voice could sound so demanding and in control even when interspersed by needy noises. “I n-need you, oh,  _God_.”

He was practically bouncing off the bed in his enthusiasm, and a quiet whimper finally escaped from Harry’s lips. It was almost positively so lowly registered that the camera wouldn’t have caught it, but Draco definitely had. His eyes flew to Harry, who flushed upon realizing he wasn’t hidden behind the camera at that second, and a lazy, sure smirk spread across his face. The expression didn’t reach his eyes, though, Harry could tell- could see a raw desire that nearly made his knees buckle. 

“Come here, p-please, I want your help,” Draco begged in a way that sounded like an order. He’d held eye contact when he said it, and had let go of the dildo, leaving it in his hole and  _stretching_  his back beautifully. Harry hesitated and Draco gave the smallest nod- undetectable to anyone else who might watch this due to the fact that Draco had decided to stroke his cock at that exact moment- and Harry stumbled forward, climbing onto the bed with Draco and looking at him helplessly.

“ _Yes_ , fuck yes,” Draco groaned. Harry dragged his hand along Draco’s spine roughly, stopping to squeeze the swell of his arse. “Do it, help -nngh! Help me, fuck me with my pretty fake cock, please, I want it so bad.”

Still speechless because holyfuckinghell this was actually happening and it was happening on camera, Harry scrambled behind Draco and took hold of the base of the dildo, twisting ever so slightly.

“Yessss,” Draco hissed, pushing his arse towards Harry wantonly. “Please.”

“Oh, fuck.” Desperately hard, Harry started palming his cock through his trousers and fucking Draco with his toy. Draco sighed happily, writhing and moaning increasingly louder as Harry thrust the dildo into him as fast as he could, working his arm furiously to bring Draco higher. Harry watched in a daze as Draco’s hole opened for his toy, for Harry, again and again with each stroke.

“Oh God, yes, fuuuck! Come on me, p-please.” Draco grasped at the sheets with one hand and his other started to fly over his cock, his palm making sticky, wet noises that drove Harry wild and egged him on. “Paint my hole with your c-come, it would be s-so hot.”

Defenseless to Draco’s words, Harry managed to tear his clothes down one-handedly and start to fist himself frantically, in time with the thrusts he was making with the dildo. After only two minutes of this, Harry felt his balls contract and with a long, low sob, his come started pumping onto Draco’s pert arsecheeks and still-being-thoroughly-fucked hole. He felt like he was on fire, cells sparking and crackling with life and electricity, and then Draco was coming with a satisfied wail, collapsing slightly and pressing his face into the bed as he pushes his arse at Harry, fucking one more thrust into himself before allowing Harry’s hand to still.

Suddenly Harry was terrified to move. Oh god, what had he done? He hurriedly tucked his still dripping cock back into his trousers, wondering wildly if he would be fired just from the company or be blocked from the entire industry. Harry hadn’t even noticed Draco pulling the dildo out of himself, but then Draco was laying on his back and fisting Harry’s shirt, pulling him over him. “Don’t you dare leave, you lovely thing.”

“F-fuck, I- I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy, let me get my stuff together, oh God what will I tell them-”

Draco surged up and kissed Harry and Harry after a moment of worry, he remembered Draco didn’t kiss people in his films. It was that hopeful thought that made him relax, letting Draco’s tongue between his lips and sighing.

Parting an inch, Draco murmured, “I told you to call me Draco.”

Laughing breathlessly, Harry looked down at him in a blissful haze. “B-but- I-”

“I’d apologize for getting you involved in my scene, but I’m not going to because it’s exactly what I wanted. You just looked so sweet and sexy watching me, I couldn’t help but want your assistance.” Draco smiled up at him coyly.

“But the film- your manager-”

“Oh, yes, you could probably turn the camera off now if you like. They’ll most likely cut your footage after we came, anyway.” Seeing Harry’s look of disbelief, Draco shrugged, stretching his arms over his head and smirking when Harry’s eyes darted down to watch his muscles shift. “You’ll have to sign a consent form, of course, if they’re going to use this scene- and I really think you should, you were so hot in it. Don’t worry,  _Harry_.” And fuck if Harry wasn’t hard again at his name falling from those perfect, pouty lips. “You won’t be in trouble. I’m in charge around here, and I wanted you.”

“So, I-”

“So if you like, you should accompany me to the party, I’m sure my stylist has something in your size on hand. And then afterward, you may come home with me and put that cock to better use.”

Harry’s face split into a grin and he licked his lips. “Fuck, alright.”

“Mmm, yes,” Draco purred. “That is the idea.”

–


End file.
